chicago_franchisefandomcom-20200213-history
Joe Cruz
Joe Cruz is a firefighter of Squad 3 at Firehouse 51 in Chicago Fire. Biography :Joe Cruz, a product of Chicago's tough streets who has dedicated his life to serving with the brave men and women of the CFD. After years of hard work, Cruz was recently placed on Lt. Severide's Rescue Squad. All eyes are on Cruz as his rescue skills will be put to the test. Appearances *'Chicago Fire' (8 seasons, 171 episodes): **'Season 1': Pilot • Mon Amour • Professional Courtesy • One Minute • Rear View Mirror • Two Families • Leaving the Station • It Ain't Easy • Merry Christmas, Etc. • God Has Spoken • Under the Knife • Warm and Dead • A Little Taste • Nazdarovya! • Viral • Better to Lie • Fireworks • A Coffin That Small • Ambition • Retaliation Hit • Leaders Lead • Let Her Go • A Hell of a Ride **'Season 2': A Problem House • Prove It • Defcon 1 • A Nuisance Call • A Power Move • Joyriding • No Regrets • Rhymes with Shout • You Will Hurt Him • Not Like This • Shoved In My Face • Out With a Bang • Tonight's the Night • Virgin Skin • Keep Your Mouth Shut • A Rocket Blasting Off • When Things Got Rough • Until Your Feet Leave the Ground • A Heavy Weight • A Dark Day • One More Shot • Real Never Waits **'Season 3': Always • Wow Me • Just Drive the Truck • Apologies Are Dangerous • The Nuclear Option • Madmen and Fools • Nobody Touches Anything • Chopper • Arrest in Transit • Santa Bites • Let Him Die • Ambush Predator • Three Bells • Call It Paradise • Headlong Toward Disaster • Red Rag the Bull • Forgive You Anything • Forgiving, Relentless, Unconditional • I Am The Apocalypse • You Know Where to Find Me • We Called Her Jellybean • Category 5 • Spartacus **'Season 4': Let It Burn • A Taste of Panama City • I Walk Away • Your Day Is Coming • Regarding This Wedding • 2112 • Sharp Elbows • When Tortoises Fly • Short and Fat • The Beating Heart • The Path of Destruction • Not Everyone Makes It • The Sky Is Falling • All Hard Parts • Bad for the Soul • Two T's • What Happened to Courtney • On the Warpath • I Will Be Walking • The Last One for Mom • Kind of a Crazy Idea • Where the Collapse Started • Superhero **'Season 5': The Hose or the Animal • A Real Wake-Up Call • Scorched Earth • Nobody Else Is Dying Today • I Held Her Hand • That Day • Lift Each Other • One Hundred • Some Make It, Some Don't • The People We Meet • Who Lives and Who Dies • An Agent of the Machine • Trading In Scuttlebutt • Purgatory • Deathtrap • Telling Her Goodbye • Babies and Fools • Take a Knee • Carry Their Legacy • Carry Me • Sixty Days • My Miracle **'Season 6': It Wasn't Enough • Ignite On Contact • An Even Bigger Surprise • A Breaking Point • Devil's Bargain • Down Is Better • A Man's Legacy • The Whole Point of Being Roommates • Foul Is Fair • Slamigan • Law of the Jungle • The F is For • Hiding Not Seeking • Looking for a Lifeline • The Chance to Forgive • The One That Matters Most • Put White On Me • When They See Us Coming • Where I Want To Be • The Strongest Among Us • The Unrivaled Standard • One for the Ages • The Grand Gesture **'Season 7': A Closer Eye • Going To War • Thirty Percent Sleight of Hand • This Isn't Charity • A Volatile Mixture • All the Proof • What Will Define You • The Solution To Everything • Always A Catch • Inside These Walls • You Choose • Make This Right • The Plunge • It Wasn't About Hockey • What I Saw • Fault in Him • Move A Wall • No Such Thing As Bad Luck • Until The Weather Breaks • Try Like Hell • The White Whale • I'm Not Leaving You **'Season 8': Sacred Ground • A Real Shot in the Arm • Badlands • Infection, Part I • Buckle Up • What Went Wrong • Welcome to Crazytown • Seeing Is Believing • Best Friend Magic • Hold Our Ground • Where We End Up • Then Nick Porter Happened • A Chicago Welcome *'Chicago P.D.' (6 seasons, 7 episodes): **'Season 1': 8:30 PM **'Season 2': There's My Girl **'Season 3': You Never Know Who's Who • Justice **'Season 5': Profiles **'Season 6': Good Men **'Season 7': Infection, Part III *'Chicago Med' (3 seasons, 6 episodes): **'Season 1': Malignant **'Season 3': Over Troubled Water **'Season 4': When to Let Go • The Poison Inside Us • The Things We Do • The Space Between Us Category:Chicago Fire characters Category:Characters Category:Firefighters Category:Cruz family